


your lips are chapped

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First New Years Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, No Angst, it's fluff, they're at a club for new years woo, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: it's new years, and donghyuck knows who he wants to kiss.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 23 days of wonder [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 70





	your lips are chapped

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 12 - countdowns

"Jaehyun's wasted," Johnny laughs, knocking his shoulder into Mark's, eyes focused on Jaehyun, who is dancing with Taeyong on the dance floor. "You driving tonight?"

"Yup," Mark sighs, glancing around for his younger friends, but shrugging when he didn't find them. "Maybe, if they didn't already leave. I have no idea where they are."

"I saw Hyuck at the bar," Johnny shrugs, looking around, "Five minutes until the New Year."

"Yeah?" Mark hums, leaning back into his seat as he scrolls through his phone.

"Dude, I'm telling you to go to him so you guys can be each other's first kiss for the new year," Johnny pulls him out of his seat, Mark's eyes widening in shock. "This is not negotiable, go now."

"Jesus," Mark huffs, sliding his phone in his pocket as he sends Johnny a look which he simply winks to, pointing to the direction of the bar. "I'm going, damn." He won't kiss Donghyuck, though, but Johnny doesn't need to know that.

"I got eyes everywhere, Lee! So you better fucking kiss him."

He curses Johnny in his head, shaking his head as he makes his way to the bar. Right in the center is Donghyuck and he sighs, going up next to him. "Having fun?"

"So much fun," Donghyuck drawls, rolling his eyes as he looks around. "It got boring quickly. Where the hell are the others?"

Mark shrugs, "I can't find any of them. I just hope someone is with Chenle and Jisung."

"Some leader you are," Donghyuck teases, poking him in the side. "I saw them with Renjun a few minutes ago, they're fine. You should worry about Jeno and Jaemin."

Mark winces, shaking his head, "No, the last time I went to go find them at a party, I walked in something I didn't want to see."

Donghyuck laughs, "Someone's always seeing something they don't wanna see when they walk in on those two together in a room." He looks around and grabs Mark's wrist, "It's stuffy in here, can we go outside?"

"Sure," Mark hums, pulling Donghyuck closer to him so he wouldn't get lost. "Let's go."

The two are outside under a minute, gladly breathing in the fresh air. "It was hot in there," Mark admits, tugging his collar away from his neck. "Better?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck breathes, pulling out his phone. He looks nervous, and Mark frowns, it's not usual for the younger to be nervous.

"Are you OK?" He asks, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah ... Just cooling down," Donghyuck smiles, but still nervous in the way his eyes never stay on Mark's for longer than two seconds. "Um, it's close to midnight."

Mark nods, remembering what Johnny said earlier and licks his lips, "Yeah. New year, new me?"

"Shut up," Donghyuck breathes out a laugh, shaking his head at the older. "You're stupid."

Mark shrugs, looking around the cold night, but the streets are far from empty. Since it's New Year's Eve, there's a lot of people coming in and out of the club, even now as it gets closer to midnight.

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a moment longer before Donghyuck turns to face Mark suddenly, "Mark."

"Donghyuck," Mark says slowly, standing up straight in confusion. "What's up? You've been acting weird ever since we got outside. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine," Donghyuck sighs. "When the clock turns midnight, can I kiss you?"

Mark looks like a fish out of water, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. "What?" He stammers. Donghyuck wants to-- what? "Huh?"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, seemingly losing all of his nervousness, "Can I kiss you?"

"I mean-- why?" Mark asks, eyebrows furrowing. Holy crap, was Donghyuck serious?

"Yes or no?" Donghyuck huffs, looking impatient.

"Are you serious?"

Donghyuck looks hurt a little, "Of course I'm serious, I wouldn't joke about something like this!"

"OK, OK," Mark exhales, watching smoke form in the air. "Um, yeah. Yeah."

"You're sure?" Donghyuck narrows his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure, Hyuck," Mark nods, heart pounding in his chest as he hears the people around them start counting down loudly. God, was this really about to happen?

Donghyuck looks a bit surprised, eyes wide as he looks around before looking back at Mark. The two stare at each other in silence for a few moments before Donghyuck sighs, "I can't wait anymore."

Mark doesn't know who kissed who first, but either way, they're kissing right before the new year ends and after the new year starts. Donghyuck's lips are a bit chapped and rough, but Mark doesn't mind. Mark grips the collar of Donghyuck's jacket, pulling him in closer as he tilts his head to the side, perfectly sliding his lips in between Donghyuck's. The two break apart after a moment, gasping for air a bit dramatically.

"Your lips are chapped," is the first thing Mark blurts out and Donghyuck rolls his eyes, pulling Mark back in for another kiss as the people around them cheer. Mark hopes they're not staring at them.

"Like yours are any better."

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
